


Behave

by Inarikasugawa



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Naki loves crying, This is Bad, Yamori is a biter, Yamori loves making him cry, no kidding, oh man here you go, they both love a good fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inarikasugawa/pseuds/Inarikasugawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First fic for Tokyo Ghoul, and this is what I did. Just porn, please don't look for meaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behave

Naki feels the smooth, crushing force of Yamori's grip around his wrist and if it were not for the small, rhythmic drawing of circles on his exposed skin that Yamori does as he pulls Naki to his rooms, there would be genuine apprehension making Naki's skin cold. The room is hot though, or perhaps it's just him and Yamori must know, because he's quick to remove Naki's clothing, a bit impatient, a few unlucky buttons. Any exposed flesh was assailed, sharp, demanding teeth threatening violence. The control meant more than the fear possibly could. “Sit the fuck down.” Yamori's voice is bestial, low and salacious. Yamori's face to Naki is a mask, one that barely gives way even though they are mere breaths apart and Naki nearly cowers, his feet trying to carry him to the the bed, his face ducking into the mighty expanse of Yamori's chest. He's pushed back, half naked and half hard, angry red mark on his shoulders where Yamori's teeth didn't dig hard enough to take off flesh. “Get to work, Naki.” He hears the order and is quick to respond, his face a flush and his eyes tearing in near delirium. Yamori is watching him from a seat opposite the bed and Naki can feel them burn over his body. Yamori sits solidly, one leg crossed over the other as Naki spreads himself over the bed. “B-boss, can I?” He asks, his voice wavering; his heart fluttering and his thighs quivering.  
This is their favorite game, and Naki feels feverish, the heat flushing his chest, his ribcage heaving over his quickening breaths. He is a misery, his lips curling into a small, nervous smile even as they worry the inside of his cheeks, every inch of his body alight with arousal and his mind on the edge of frenzy, but he has hesitated too long for the predatory gaze falling over him. “Do I need to keep telling you, idiot?” Naki is all but tearing off his briefs, trying to get to his knees faster, spreading his legs without a thought to the shamelessness of it, one hand around his cock before he thinks to even breathe. “Slow, don't rush Naki.” The only sign that Yamori is giving any interest in what is happening in front of him is the deep bass of his voice, and Naki shudders, drinking in the steady, thick sound it holds in the air, and he doesn't hesitate so much as forgets how to do as he's told, his mind blanking as he finds that Yamori is looking him directly in the eyes. All at once his need is greedy, and Naki struggles to run his hand slowly over his cock, anguished tears clouding his vision while he tries not to drive forward into his loose fist. He turns his palm down and lightly strokes himself from the base of his arousal to the head, quivering with anticipation, praying that he looks pleasing enough for Yamori to put him out of his misery. At the thought, Naki lets his thumb trace the vein on the underside of his cock with slow, concise circles, trying to stave off his own gluttony.  
Naki whimpers, his self-control was normally bad but this was hell. Yamori's scent was thick in the room and the man sat just out of Naki's reach. His body took on it's own exhibitionism; he felt his hips turn out and raise, and with his bosses eyes on him, he bucked into his hand, his head falling back onto his shoulder as a low, plaintive whine broke from his bitten lips. Yamori didn't say anything about it, no reprimand and worse, no acknowledgment, but Naki could see a libidinous enjoying gleam in Yamori's eyes, ripping across every inch of his skin, following Naki's movements, the way his hips rocked in a phantom example of the slow fucking he gives himself when Yamori lets him ride his cock. It is a delicious image. Taking out of his pocket a small foil package, Yamori tossed it to Naki on the bed. For a moment Naki just stared at it, not quiet comprehending. A sharp, punctuated clearing of Yamori's throat brings him back to what he was doing. Yamori's hands weren't on him yet. He tore open the foil, spilling the lubrication onto his fingers before turning around to present his ass, squirming, his legs slipping nearly to the point that his thighs were parallel to the floor for all his eagerness. Naki ran a slicked finger over his entrance, not daring to go further before Yamori instructed him to do it, but the man was silent, all sound drowned out by the vulgar sounds dripping from his lips.  
Acutely aware of Yamori's eyes, though, Naki gave a pitifully raw whimper, interrupted by a sharp smack against his ass and his own startled howl. Naki found himself momentarily unable to support his own weight, his arms falling to the bed to brace himself as Yamori struck the other side with a broad hand and a loud, fleshy sound. He struck Naki several more times while the young man leaked freely, broken, choking gasps betraying how wreaked the rough treatment had him. Yamori stopped only to give Naki orders, his broad hands rubbing over the red rounds of Naki's ass.“Start with two, Naki. Show me what an eager little slut you are.” His eyes are brimming with tears at this point, a small wet puddle under his cheek where it presses to the sheets as he wastes no time pressing two fingers fully inside of himself. He groans, the burn of his hole being suddenly stretched resonating with the throbbing of his ass. The sound that escapes from deep inside his chest is almost animal, ending in almost a strangled cry as he forced himself to breathe.  
When Naki presses in the third finger, he's babbling Yamori's name, nearly coming but knowing that if he does it before Yamori lets him he'll not be allowed to touch the man, or feel his touch on him. He has his fourth finger inside of himself, arm twisted at almost a painful angle to spread himself wide, before Yamori speaks to him again. “On your back, head on the pillows.” Naki, his face covered in tears, obliges the hard command, nearly hyperventilating. “B-boss, please, please...” He scrambled back to the pillows, barely there before Yamori has pinned him down, raised on his knees over Naki's rapidly fluttering chest, his heavy erection throbbing in his hand as he directs it to Naki's mouth. Naki doesn't give him the opportunity to tell him to 'open', his lips are around him immediately, new tears of painful arousal welling up. He's more exited than he knows what to do with, and already on the edge of his own pleasure. With a whine he scrapes the underside of Yamori's cock with his teeth, and the great ghoul above him lets his eyes roll back a moment, thrusting his cock down Naki's throat. It it too much, and Naki's orgasm hits him fast and suddenly as he chokes back on Yamori, still thrusting nearly violently into his mouth, fisting blond hair to the point of pain. Feeling Naki become limp, he withdraws, precum and spittle leaking out of the corner of Naki's bruised lips. He pants as Yamori pulls away, panic filling him, but only momentarily before Yamori lifts Naki's hips and buries himself to the root in a single smooth stroke. It's far from painless, and Naki screams, bucking his hips to get closer.  
“A-Ah! Fuck B-boss that..!” Yamori rocks violently into Naki, the squelch between them partially the lubrication, and partially Naki's torn entrance bleeding. He knows his body will repair itself, but the pain itself was blinding. Yamori continues, his hands bruising on Naki's hips as he fucks violently into him. The tears and Naki's gasps are music in Yamori's ears, but even more so the firm grasp that Naki has on his forearms, trying to pull him closer, his hips coming to meet Yamori's with as much eagerness as before. Naki is hard again quickly, and Yamori is close to his own finish. “Boss, boss...” Naki moans his cock feeling far too sensitive for how hard he's getting all over again. “Don't you dare fucking cum until I tell you to, you got that?” Yamori has his hands around Naki's throat in an instant, not squeezing, just there. Naki moans as his eyes flutter shut, the firm grip reassuringly strong. In a moment, Yamori can feel how pliant Naki's body has become under him, how well he takes the girth of his cock and the brutal, slow fucking. His fingers tighten around Naki's pale throat as he gets closer, and the only sound he gets are Naki's increasingly short gasps for air. He's nearly throttling the young man as he leans down, teeth and tongue probing soft flesh.  
Naki quivers around him, anticipating the sharp pain that comes when Yamori tears a chunk out of his shoulder. He slows down further, Naki only able to make the soft gasping sounds as he tries to breathe through Yamori's bites. He's so aroused that he could scream, but Yamori hasn't given him permission. “I'm gonna cum inside of you, make a fucking mess of you Naki.” He hisses, and Naki cries out as much as his compressed windpipe allows when Yamori cums, making a thorough mess. Naki is still hard when Yamori withdraws, but far too drained to do much of anything but feel the hot drip of Yamori's cum down his legs. Gathering the trembling man into a sitting position in his lap, Yamori leans Naki into his chest, taking him in hand and strokes him quickly. “Ya... mori... boss.” He hisses the last word through a sore jaw and a raw throat, screaming silently when Yamori gives him permission. His orgasm dry as his hips stutter and thrust weakly into Yamori's hand, tears spilling freely. Spent, Yamori lays Naki into the bed, watches as a dark purple bruise begins to form and heal even as Naki's body reforms where he was eaten. Naki, though, lies there, dimly aware of the warmth of Yamori's body beside him and how thoroughly he smells of him.


End file.
